Love and Wall Street
by twitchytwain
Summary: They used to be the Bonnie and Clyde of Wall Street now Lacey's back to reclaim the street, her reputation and the love of her life, Danny Desai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Love and Wall Street**

**Summary: **_**They used to be the Bonnie and Clyde of Wall Street now she's back to reclaim Wall Street, her reputation, her family and the love of he life.**_

**A/N: I know, totally not fair to start up another project while I'm working on Perks of Being A Warflower but this idea had to come out. I'd like to write this fic like TV show with weekly updates and various titillating scandals. Obviously the main pairing /endgame is Dacey but drama is bound to happen and other pairings come to the party too. Hope you like it!**

**ooo**

Danny woke up with a champagne headache and a pair of warm buttocks against his crotch. He pried his burning eyes open to try and discern the warm lush body shifting and grinding her back into him.

"Morning, "she moaned, her fingers crawling over his damp chest.

"Shit, "Danny said jerking his head and frowning down at her "Regina, Regina, fucking Regina" he groaned vigorously rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. Every muscle in his body ached and the room was as hot as a furnace which meant he'd probably forgotten to switch off the air-conditioner again.

"That's my name" she said softly, her lips touching his bare shoulders.

Danny's eyes swept past her, combing through the grey cashmere-covered walls, crystal chandelier and dark upholstered leather cupboards of a wall-in closet. It wasn't his apartment but it wasn't a hotel either. It was Regina's apartment, he thought with a remorseful groan as his eyes skirted past her quilted Chanel bags which she collected with as much zeal as she collected men. Regina was fun for a night out, fun in the bedroom but she was no keeper. She was bad stock with a sinking trade value. Regina Crane was crazy, spoilt and definitely untradeable stock in his book.

"Did we-?" he asked as she straddled him.

"Relax, your virtue is untainted"

"I gotta go"

"The market doesn't open for two hours"

"The market is always open somewhere" he growled picking her up by her waist and setting her aside. When he swung his feet of the bed, he had to pause briefly as his head hammered viciously. His face creased in pain and he fisted his long dishevelled hair peering over his shoulder at a pouting Regina.

"What the heck did you put in that champagne?" he complained scrambling to his feet so he could rummage her bedroom floor for his clothes. He slipped into his white dress shirt and tuxedo pants, not bothering to tuck in the tails of the shirt.

"You partook in some kink with a little lady called Angel, "Regina chuckled reaching for her mink coat "don't you remember?" she teased as she retrieved a small bag of cocaine from its pocket.

"You're the Devil" Danny snapped, blood rushing to his cheeks as his pulse jumped.

"So I've been told" she mewled, crossing her legs teasingly. "Should I get you a town car?" she smiled wounding her messy hair between her fingers.

"I'll get a cab"

"How the mighty have fallen,_ the_ Danny Desai taking a lowly cab!" she huffed, arms crossed against her chest. Taking out a crumpled dollar bill from his pocket, Danny flung it on the bed much to her bemusement.

"Buy yourself some class" he growled as he lowered his face to hers, his contempt for the redhead instantaneous. Regina's eyes shot to the ground as she wrapped the mink coat tighter around her.

"I'll see you at the office" he said rescuing his grey tweed coat from the pile of clothes on the floor and driving past her hastily.

Danny left her Fifth Avenue apartment, his elegant Italian shoes striking the shingled marble as he rushed past the doorman. He could almost feel her stalking him through the large gothic windows of her apartment. She was a phantom like the gilded paintings covering the walls of her glamorous apartment. Tucking his cold hands into his coat pockets, Danny walked past the rustle of parched trees crusted with glittering white snow. He loved New York in January, loved the dazzling white snowflakes that struck New Yorkers as they crowded the sidewalks. There was a charm in the city's mottled snow around Central Park and its horse-drawn carriages, magic in her frozen lake littered with over-zealous skaters.

He closed his eyes allowing the magic of the city to wash over him and for a moment he forgot it was Monday, bloody Monday on Wall Street. Speedily, he jolted up and stuck out his arm to hail down a cab. The day was young and there was money to be made on the market.

ooo

Lacey cranked up the speed of the treadmill, her feet punishing the rushing incline. She hadn't had a decent night's sleep since her return from Tokyo and her ritualistic glass of wine wasn't helping matters. She blamed Clara's trendy Meatpacking District neighbourhood. The apartment was descent enough with vast Maplewood floors and stunning views of the Hudson River but Lacey detested the hip neighbourhood with its hot nightspots and boisterous nightclubs.

"Seagate's stock is down by five percent this morning and –"

She brushed beads of sweat off her face and neck with a towel as she watched the business channel through laboured breathing. She screwed her eyes toward the stock charts streaming along the bottom of the plasma screen. Lacey still couldn't believe that she was back in New York, going back to work at Desai and Crane. She was going back to the same company that had locked her father up at Rikers Island for embezzlement. She was mad for coming back to Manhattan, insane for working for Vikram Desai again but she had a score to settle.

It was time.

Her breathing hitched slightly when she realized what this meant. She would see her ex fiancé Danny Desai after her two year long stint in Asia. She stopped the treadmill and guzzled down the rest of her water in the two litre bottle. Her muscles ached and her head pounded. She had to get her own place soon or she'd never be fit enough or sane enough to see her plan through. Her mobile phone vibrated on the table startling her awake from her lascivious daydreams of taking over Desai & Crane. She padded toward the ringing phone and caught it on its last peal.

"I want to take my company public"

The voice didn't bother waiting for a formal greeting from her.

"Charlie McBride, good morning to you too" Lacey smiled as she switched the phone from her right ear to her left ear. She made her way toward the open plan kitchen to the oak top island in the middle of the room. Throwing clumps of diced strawberries and banana slices into a big blender she waited for her old Harvard friend to proceed before switching on the machine.

"A little bird told me you were back in town" his voice softened.

"Pesky little birds, "she replied huskily knowing that the business blogs were already abuzz with the return of Wall Street's notorious maverick and daughter of a renowned criminal.

"Have dinner with me, we'll discuss business" he teased over the phone.

"Why do you want my help, Wall Street is crawling with assholes who'd clamour for a hot IPO like yours"

"I'd rather deal with a pretty face"

"Plenty of those two from what I hear" she sighed, finger poised over the start button of the blender.

"Ok, I need you" Charlie said gently and Lacey beamed as she hung up the phone and started up her breakfast. It felt good to be back in New York, back in the city that had once profiled her on the Wall Street Journal next to her father.

ooo

"Kiss me, "Rico whispered as Sarita leaned in closer to his face with her warm skin tickling his. He stopped her before her eyes fluttered open, brows knitted as she studied him with her big curious eyes. Rico traced her lips with his finger, softly and tenderly.

"I want you to kiss me like I mean something to you" he said as she broke away from his embrace.

"Let's not complicate things Rico" Sarita said crouching down on the floor, padding his Mongolian carpet with her hands.

"What are you looking for?"

"My panties"

"When I find them, I'll give you a call"

"So you can use them as a bargaining chip to lure me back here, "she shook her head, hands flying to her hips "not a chance"

"You think too highly of me, I hadn't considered that" he said simply, his eyes combing over her naked form.

"I'll see you at work Rico and remember, "She paused to waggle a finger at him "this never happened"

"I know, it didn't happen the first six times either"

"You're a Jewish schmuck and my Indian mother would have a heart attack if I were to drag you to a family dinner" she said ambling around his vast sunlit bedroom.

"You don't think I could handle all that Tandoori curry?"

"_That_ is so ridiculously racist" she rolled her eyes swatting him off her red feather and lace dress. She climbed back into its confines, shimmying into sheer lace and tickling feathers.

"Come on, come back to back and handle my kosher meat" Rico coaxed kicking back the rumpled sheets.

"This would never work" Sarita deadpanned before she grabbed her velvet stole. Rico shook his head; he couldn't understand why she refused to keep a few things at his place. She'd slept over his place enough time for her things to warrant their own drawer.

"Ye have little faith!" he called leaning against a pile of luxurious silk pillows before he blasted her with a feather one as she ducked out of his Soho apartment.

ooo

Lacey sneaked up behind Sarita and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered into her ear before the petite brunette whirled around to tackle Lacey Porter.

"Lacey!" she laughed heartily crushing Lacey with a protective bear hug that nearly choked all the wind out of her.

"It's good to see you too" Lacey giggled, gasping for air with her face over Rita's shoulder. She was still laughing and panting for air when she saw Danny Desai. Hastily, her body stiffened and her heartbeat throbbed around her temple. He looked sleek in his silky smooth cashmere Tom Ford suit and tangled dark hair. He looked so good she had to bite her bottom lip to stifle back a moan. As he sauntered toward her, brown eyes glinting like warm whisky in the dim January sun, her mind reeled with memories of him in his white briefs stalking around her apartment like an animal in heat. Memories of her biting his neck, her nails digging into his big broad back suddenly swirled around her head and she quickly cast her eyes down at her watch.

"I gotta go" she said to Sarita "Let's do lunch ok?"

"Of course"

She barely heard Sarita as her feet hurried along the corridor to the row of elevators covering an entire wall. She glanced back over her shoulder and sure enough he was still following her with a wild look in his eyes. Suddenly, Lacey stopped when she was realized how silly she was acting. She closed her eyes and waited for his spell to sweep over her, she was too weak to resist him. His scent beckoned her first, musky and warm. Lacey swallowed hard, eyes fully dilated and every nerve on her body alert and ready for him. She felt him behind her and excitement nearly strangled her as she spun around to face him.

"Lacey Porter, "Danny Desai croaked sliding his hand into hers. He caught her off-guard with that action. She'd half expected him to remain in that fern littered recess skulking and stalking her with his eyes. Lacey bit back a moan as his fingertips caressed the erratic pulse on her wrist. She refused to let him with this round with his debonair performance.

"I'm surprised you're still here" she said shaking her head, willing moisture back into her mouth.

"Why's that?" he spoke softly, his dark eyes teasing her like some dark seething act of foreplay.

"Wall Street is no place for little boys" Lacey cocked her eyebrow, balking at the surrender he was seeking from her.

"How about lunch this afternoon?"

"Lunch is for wimps"

"Ok, then let me take you out tonight, get you acquainted with Manhattan again"

"I don't need to get acquainted with the city" she smiled with a sigh of relief as she heard the ding of the elevator behind her. Slowly she backed away from him and into the elevator with a thinning crowd.

"How does dinner at Nobu sound, say eight?" he coaxed, his beautiful eyes wandering down her lean form in a men's grey business suit.

"Danny Desai, always the closer" she tilted her head back, eyeing him through a fringe of blackened eyelashes.

"They have that wine you like" he persisted grabbing on to the door with white knuckled hands.

"Remember rule number one Danny, _don't pitch the bitch_"

He sighed dragging his hand through his hair, teeth nipping at his bottom lip.

"You can't close me, I'm not buying" she said as the elevator doors closed between them. Lacey let out a long heated breath. Suddenly all her senses were heightened and she wanted more of the rush that was Danny Desai.

ooo

"Consider this from a financial perspective; is Regina cheaper than a hooker?" Rico said peering at his glass of cognac. He held it up against the dizzy yellow light of the bar as if examining its contents.

"You're drunk" Danny offered to his friend, not quite listening to his ranting this evening. He was too pre-occupied about Lacey Porter. Danny picked up his glass and downed his own cognac in one gulp. His Lacey Porter was back in New York, she was back in his life. He could hardly contain hiss excitement this morning but the evening was a different matter. He couldn't understand what she was doing back in the city. There was nothing left for her back here, her father had been catered off to Rikers Island and her sister was a coke addicted bartender at some club in the Meatpacking District. Maybe she was back for the Wall Street action, maybe she had grown down tired of the Tokyo market….maybe, just maybe she was back for him. Danny quickly scoffed at this ridiculously idea as Rico jolted him into the conversation.

"You made three million last year, that could've bought you plenty Grade A nookie-"Rico climbed out of his chair and shuffled over to the bottle of nuts on the long maple bar top. Danny's eyes searched the dimly lit bar filled to the brim with familiar industry faces knocking back expensive bottles of hard liquor after a long day of trading terrible markets.

"I swear that guy thinks the sun shines out of his ass" he finally said spotting Archie Yates with a young blonde in his arm.

"He made four million last year; did I mention the private jets and the endless stream of supermodels?" Rico pointed out as he beckoned the barman for another drink.

"This place used to be amazing" Danny said shaking his head watching his father's golden boy buy bottle after bottle of seven thousand dollar cognac for his entourage. The man thought he was the next wolf of Wall Street and Danny detested him.

"How's that?" Rico asked still mesmerised by the magic that was Archie Yates.

"I used to love it here; the best thing about this place was the lack of pompous ass-holes who think they were born to rule the world." He puffed guzzling down his third glass before calling for another drink. It was going to be another long night.

ooo

"We got to determine if investors will be open to invest" Lacey said under the tiled cathedral ceilings of a dimly lit Nobu restaurant with pink cherry blossoms hugging its expansive walls. Charlie watched her over his lobster tempura as she toyed with her seaweed salad and smoked lamb.

"I need to do some homework, find out how your competitors have performed in the market" she raised her glass for another sip, silently enjoy the rush the sake gave her weary limbs.

"Are you offering stock options to employees?" she continued to bombard him with questions, oblivious of the candles flickering on their small table and the idling bottle of Dom Perignon.

"Of course" Charlie said roughly as he downed his whisky shot belligerently.

"You realize that going public will mean transparency. Every single thing you do or say will affect your life and your stock price" she said, her eyes suddenly fixed on him. Charlie shrugged his shoulders as a waiter quickly shot to his side to offer him a fresh glass of whisky.

"Yes" he said, his eyes catching another waiter carting a bottle of Krug champagne to another table.

"Anything you would like to declare before we proceed?" Lacey waved her hand at him to catch his attention.

"Nothing comes to mind" he said, his hand brushing against her as he picked up his glass. "How about a bottle of champagne to celebrate?" he added in a flurry, his eyes briefly touching her lips.

"How about we sell some stock first" Lacey smiled lifting her sake glass to him.

ooo

Danny couldn't sleep but luckily for him, New York suffered from endless insomnia too. The statuesque Lacey Porter consumed his every thought and apparently, the office just down the hall from him too. He was scrimmaging through his fridge for something stronger than beer when he heard the knock on the door. Hesitantly, he made his way to the door checking his watch before his hand closed in on the door handle.

"Yeah?' he growled at the door.

"Boxers or briefs?" came the answer behind the metal door and Danny beamed as he slipped the lock open and swung the door ajar.

"I always go commando" he answered allowing his eyes to wander over her sleek form in a white dress that hugged her to perfection.

"You gonna invite me in?" she said coyly leaning against the door, her shoulder strap gliding down her supple shoulder. Her other hand, held her coat in place as she flung it over one shoulder.

"You staying for breakfast?" he cocked his eyebrow. Lacey brushed past him and made herself at home in his lounge.

"You still obsessed with the Art of War?" she chuckled holding up the book and waving it to him.

"You can't run Wall Street without it" he teased handing her a cold beer.

"I need your help with a certain IPO" she said brushing her thumb around the rim of the perspiring can.

"Does Vikram know about this?" he raised his eyebrows, an amused smile lighting up his swarthy face.

"It's a private project; don't tell me you're still hiding behind daddy's notoriety. I thought you'd have some brass balls by now" she challenged him, unmoving from her spot in the middle of his lounge.

"It's a green company; they're trying to raise money to grow their business" she finally said walking past him to take a look at his view beyond the sparkling neon lights of Manhattan.

"Besides, Vikram is too concerned with landing some coveted mining IPO to care about small companies" she said glancing over her bare shoulder as she smiled at him.

"Since when did you care about the little people, did you grow a conscious in Tokyo?" Danny asked taking a swig of his beer. He hated to admit it but he loved having her in his apartment. It brought back a lot of beautiful memories.

"I never meant to hurt you Danny" she suddenly said as if reading his mind and he had to clear his throat before he could respond.

"Trust me; I have the firm's interests at heart" she quickly added walking toward him again. The softness had disappeared from her voice as quickly as I had appeared.

"Is this you or your father talking?" he snapped back like an injured dog "Sorry, "he quickly said lifting the beer to his lips. She was silent for a long time before she set her can down on his coffee table and grabbed her coat. Danny watched her stroll slowly toward the door, yellow lights playing in her pin-straight hair.

"By the way, "she said holding the door "Gerald Graykirk, the owner of the mining company is a big poker player. You might wanna find yourself at the Carlyle hotel tomorrow night"

"Why are you helping me?" his voice croaked as he fought back his growing need for her. His ache for her wasn't sexual but dear God, he needed her to hold him, share with him, stay and just be.

"You stroke my back and I stroke yours" she shrugged her shoulders winking at him.

"Lacey, it's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back"


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUST**

ooo

"How about we go and visit daddy this weekend?" Lacey inquired, peering at her sibling over the brim of her Harvard mug. She drummed her fingers against the side of the ceramic mug watching as Clara's cup of coffee cooled on the table next to her.

"I don't visit criminals" Clara mumbled removing her big dark sunglasses and pinching the bridge of her freckled nose. She sniffed wiping her nose on her sleeve before she scratched her bruised arm. Lacey stood steadying herself against the island in the middle of their dim kitchen as a shiver pulsed up her spine. A shudder of guilt rushed through her as she studied her little sister. It was six o'clock in the morning and Clara looked like she was suffering the effects of a vicious cocaine comedown. Clara had always been the careless one, the one who tried everything from weed to wild Spanish boys because as the younger Porter she could afford to do so. Youth and ignorance had always been on her side but at twenty three, it was starting to show. Taking another sip of coffee, Lacey's eyes drifted outside to the white fog draped around the Hudson blanketing the boats as they blinked yellow beyond the milky white mist.

"Do you even know what happened to daddy?" Lacey's voice croaked, feeling dry and unused" They set him up to underwrite a bankrupt IPO selling its stock at a ridiculously high price then called it embezzlement" she hissed running a shaky hand through her damp curls. Pulling at her ivory alpaca dressing gown, her brown eyes brimmed with rage. Clara blinked owlishly through her blunt bangs, lips pressed firmly together. She grunted gripping the studded leather jacket around her gaunt frame and rolled her eyes.

"He was the dupe, a fool who trusted the wrong people" Lacey continued, a little colour seeping back into her cheeks as her breath began to slow.

"And here you are working for the same people" Clara sniffed glaring at her big sister.

"You leave Vikram Desai to me" she said simply taking another sip of her black coffee.

"You and daddy always liked leaving me out of the loop, I'm not the girl you think I am, I'm not some fool"

"And I'm not a bitch" she rolled her eyes then stared into her mug.

"Are you stupid enough to trust Vikram or are you plotting against him?" Clara narrowed her eyes at her sister looking closely at her. Lacey catching the look, glared back at her and frowned.

"The coke is starting to seep into your brain" she snapped flinging the stinging words at Clara.

"That's the point, to shut you out" she snarled back, face creased into an insufferable scowl

"You're getting fucked up to shut me out?" Lacey raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm self –medicating to shut you out" she sighed, combing a hand through her hair and the silver ring threaded into her eyebrow caught the morning light.

"I'm going to work, earn some of daddy's money back" Lacey rumbled, slamming her mug on the table.

"You do that, you get dressed and go shovel up some Vikram Desai shit"

"I love you too" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way back into her bedroom.

ooo

"I hear the runaway bride is back"

"Mother" Danny sucked in a laboured breath as he tried to tie a half –Windsor knot. He was still exhausted from his squash game with Rico. Seeing Lacey Porter again suddenly made him to feel his best, look his best and act his best. There was no greater motivation either than the lovely Miss Porter.

"I hear Lacey Porter's back" she sighed snatching the dark burgundy silk tie from him with feverish hands and looping it into an elegant knot.

"Fantastic news, is it not?"

"Keep your distance from her"

"Impossible"

"Trust is not a luxury you can afford with her" she responded, smoothing down the lapels of his tailored Armani suit. She could see him years from now in pegged trousers and floral Valentino ties smoking Cuban cigars in his dad's corner office. Karen hated the idea of her son turning into another version of Vikram, her husband. She never thought her only son would end up here, the devil's advocate at Desai & Crane scrambling up the despicable ladder. Karen recalled a time when all Danny had wanted to become was a fireman, a time when every Christmas he wished for a fire truck instead of the ubiquitous briefcases his father bought him.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone"

"It's time to take off the blindfold and see through her charade" Karen persisted threading a pair of silver Cartier cufflinks into his cuff. She pulled him closer, tugging at his collar and Danny shook his head with a chuckle. He loved to indulge his mother even though her love consumed and suffocated him. He was all Karen had left after her charade of a marriage and so Danny indulged her meddling and her obsession with his life for the sake of love.

"Why is she back here?" she finished fixing him then slipped her gloved hands into the pockets of her checkered Caroline Herrera coat to better admire her work.

"You can ask the god of war, he hired her…"he said then paused to narrow his eyes at her "Oh I forgot, you're not on speaking terms" he chuckled rolling his eyes.

"Stay away from that Porter girl" Karen insisted through gritted teeth.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like the Grinch who stole romance" Danny teased her, his hands framing her face.

"Romance?" his mother's mouth flew open "Oh son, it's worse than I thought"

"Have a little faith, mother" he laughed kissing her forehead.

"Faith, like trust is for fools" she snarled sweeping her blonde over her right shoulder exposing her diamond earrings.

"She will eat away at everything good about you and then poof, abracadabra, she'll be gone" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Not this time, I won't let her"

"It's a trick, don't be fooled" Karen pleased squeezing his wrist.

"I won't let her go this time" he announced and yanked him arm free from her grasp.

ooo

When Danny entered the boardroom, Lacey was briefing the staff about her new IPO. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her hand brushing the white peter pan collar of her houndstooth blouse. Danny smiled and the wild eagerness in his eyes sent excitement rushing through her body as he crossed the floor to take his seat.

"Green Solar is a renewable energy company that focuses on solar energy and wind power" she said, her narrowed eyes following him before settling back on her audience.

"This is going to be the hottest IPO in the market people. Pick up the Wall Street Journal a month from now or heck even Trade magazine and Green Solar will be the best performing IPO since the dotcom era"

"And trust me this firm needs to get in on that deal"

"This firm is pushing the mining IPO" Archie said flipping through the pages of Green Solar's thin portfolio.

"I have no problem with greed, bigshot but-"she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, tapping her Jimmy Choo court shoe on the beige cashmere carpet.

"Yates, the name's Archie Yates" he said, his eyes drifting to her breasts and Danny cleared his throat with his brown eyes burning holes into Archie's skull. Lacey dropped her own gaze to her chest following his Archie's lecherous glare.

"I have no problem with greed _Yates_ but I'm sure Vikram will agree that social responsibility looks darn good on our portfolio" she smiled leaning over the expansive table, her palms pressed on the polished wood. Danny swallowed and his Adam's apple jumped above the collar of his white shirt. Hastily, he shut his eyes trying to erase the image of her bent over the large oak table in her fitted pencil skirt. He shifted in his chair attempting to stunt his arousal before he straightened his spine and sucked in a sharp breath.

"Water?" Rico chuckled nudging him with his elbow and Danny shook his head biting his tongue. He loved watching Lacey in her element, loved seeing her take control of the boardroom. She sparked when she talked numbers and trades and it always turned him on. It worked as their foreplay two years ago and it still worked now. The glug of sparkling bottled water as it was poured into glasses broke his spell and Danny cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I can assure that the demand for this IPO will be strong. I'll state my reputation on it"

"Thank you, Miss Porter" Vikram announced walking around the corner of the long table, stopping only a few metres away from her "it sounds like a hot commodity" he said, a vague smile toying with his lips.

"The investor demand will be so hot that this will be the biggest seller's market yet" she thrust her chin up at him, the slick heat in his eyes enveloping her.

"Let me have a look at the portfolio first" he said gravely.

"Of course" Lacey replied collecting her folders and moving toward the door as everyone left the boardroom.

"I might have a few investors lined up, how sweet is the deal?" Archie's right hand caressed the small of her back as he ushered her out of the boardroom. Lacey cast a glance over her shoulder as she pushed herself away from him.

"How juicy is the stock resale from the initial price?" he persisted with a deep chuckle.

"You're not making a quick buck out of this one, no flipping stock "she snapped her head around to glare at him and Archie quickly closed the gap between them.

"There's nothing foolish about flipping IPO's, it's called good investment" he said coolly, a half smile passing his lips.

"It drives the stock price down, fucks up the market" she snarled fighting the need to punch him right between his eyes.

"I swear if your clients flip this IPO, I will blacklist them so fast they'll beg me for a cock and ball torture "Lacey hissed, titling her head so she could glare into his deep-set eyes.

"God, I love you" Archie let his eyes wander over mouth and the fullness of her breasts.

"Or a billion dollar penalty, my pick." She sneered, cheeks burning as she thrust her chest towards him, pressing it against his hard heaving chest. "Are we clear?" she grinned, her nails aching to claw at him and his oiled hair.

"I have a client who owns a box at the Garden so if you ever feel like watching the Knicks-"his lips curled into a lazy smile as he arched his eyebrow down at her.

"I have a client who owns the Knicks," Lacey retaliated wiggling her eyebrows" I play ball with Carmelo Anthony all the time." She winked caressing the lapel of his navy Hugo Boss suit.

"Play in your little box Mr Yates and stay out of my lane" she winked, a smug grin lighting up her face.

Before she could crawl back into her office and kick off her shoes, Danny bounded for her close to the elevators.

"You're the best part of my day" he whispered over her shoulder, his hot breath tickling the curve of her neck.

"It's only day two" Lacey smiled, heat surging through her cheeks.

"Even better" he murmured, his fingers pulsing against her back "You're coming with me tonight"

"What, you need me to hold your hand darling?" she teased skimming a finger along his jumping jaw.

"I'll pick you up at nine" he ordered and as she watched him walk away, Lacey clenched her eyes shut and swallowed hard. The next couple of months were going to be the hardest in her entire life.

ooo

"I don't like her" Regina said straddling Vikram as she slowly unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and yanked out the tails from his waistband.

"You don't like who?" he fisted his hands in her lush hair, dragging her mouth toward his mouth.

"Lacey Porter" she moaned as he cupped the swells over her breasts with his hands, his fingers trailing the delicate lace of her French lingerie before unhooking the bra. She closed her eyes as his tongue began to circle her nipples, teeth nipping her at their pink roots.

"Why did you rehire her?"

"I'm lord of the manor; I can do what I like"

"While the cat's in London, the mice will play"

"I don't need to run anything past your mother," Vikram pulled back and glared up at her" I own the majority of the shares in the firm" he grabbed her throat dipping her face closer to his as his hands tightened around her. Regina froze but she couldn't resist taunting him as she planted her fists on his heaving torso, fingers knotting into the swirls of dark hair on his chest.

"I know they include the Porter shares" she whispered against his mouth before Vikram lifted her head from his chest, he tightened his grip around her neck and jerked her head up.

"Bought and paid for" he snarled, his breath fanning her heated cheeks. Regina could feel the excitement building up inside her, Vikram always made her feel so many different sensations. Call it daddy issues but she loved the power of older men and at forty five, Vikram was the best of the litter. She ran a hand through his thick salt and pepper hair, pulled the back of his neck.

"Why don't we put that pretty mouth of yours to better use?" he grazed his teeth across her lower lip forcing her lips apart. Before she could protest, Vikram scooped her up and lifted her against his chest before he crushed her against the floor to ceiling gothic windows of her sunlit apartment.

"Do you love me?" her eyes danced in the sunlight as she dragged her red nails across his back. With a growl, Vikram jerked his head back and tore her flimsy tiered chiffon skirt.

"Simon says shut up and kiss me" he chuckled gripping her chin with his hand, her fingers tangled in his hair.

"Yes, daddy" a soft whimper tore through Regina's lips as he ran his hand up her shivering spine then back to her buttocks. He cupped her sweet ass as her long alabaster legs wrapped around his lean hips.

"Now" she ordered as he buried his mouth into hers with such fierceness that her head banged back into the glass. She squeezed her thighs as he pummelled into her and for a moment Regina didn't care that he wasn't leaving his wife. All she wanted, all she needed was Vikram and the sweet ache he gave her every Tuesday afternoon in her Fifth avenue apartment.

ooo

The yellow cab pulled up in front of a row of brownstones framed by tree lined streets, their windows glinting in the late silver sunlight. Her throat hurt from the burning cold as the chill seeped in through her belted Burberry trench. Lacey climbed up the small stairs, her leather bag swinging from her shoulder. She halted outside the wooden door, glanced behind her and drew in a long calming breath before she knocked. She could see a figure approaching through the glass running along the side of the door.

"Hi, you must be the count of Monte Cristo"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm Phoebe Daly, Tyler's sister" she grinned reaching out her hands and grabbing Lacey by her shoulders.

"Is Tyler here?" Lacey chuckled nervously trying to twist away from her grip.

"Hello, you sexy minx!" Tyler called from the dim hallway. Wiping his hands with a dish towel, he tossed it then made his way toward a flustered Lacey.

"How's my tech bitch doing today?" she smiled flicking her hair back over her shoulders.

"This is my very annoying little sister" he said, one hand resting on his hip and the other swung casually around his sister's shoulder.

"She writes for Money Business so when I told her _the_ Lacey Porter was dropping by, well—"he laughed as he ruffled his crew-cut, his blonde hair turning white in the silver sunlight streaming in through the blinds.

"It's a pleasure meeting you" Phoebe smiled broadly shaking her hand.

"Likewise" Lacey nodded, her eyes flicking to the infinity bracelet draped around Phoebe's slender wrist.

"I have so many questions about your position at Desai & Crane and—"she said staring at Lacey expectantly.

"And I'll be happy to give you an interview some other time" Lacey interrupted her. She nodded trying to smile. It had been a long day and all she wanted was a shower before her date with Danny. It wasn't a date, she quickly corrected herself. It was a business meeting.

"Never mind Phoebes, she was just leaving" Tyler laughed pushing his sister out of the door. Phoebe rolled her eyes as she collected her fringed bag from the side table.

"Until next time" she told Lacey grimly.

"Sure" Lacey smiled but shied away into the recess of their cold apartment. After Tyler slammed the door closed, he leaned against it with his fingers looped into the waistband of his dishevelled jeans.

"Now, "he said stepping closer toward her" I'm all yours" he said pecking her on the cheek.

"How was your flight?" she asked following him into the lounge and tossing her bag on a floral sofa. Glancing around at the tacky décor, Lacey groaned silently and fought the grimace sneaking into her face. She had met Tyler Lewis at a business conference back in Tokyo and after several dates and a kiss; she had discovered that they had a common enemy, Vikram Desai. Vikram had driven Tyler's father to suicide after a business deal gone bad and Lacey was still seething over Vikram's betrayal of her own father.

And so the enemy of her enemy was now her friend.

"Pleasant enough" Tyler said offering her a cold bottle of beer.

"First things first, "she said as she twisted off the cap "There's a rehab clinic in Switzerland…"she continued, wiping the mouth with her thumb.

"Clara?" he asked, his grin faltering.

"Make the arrangements, she's becoming a liability and I can't afford a weak link" she said coolly glaring at the tall blonde with twilight blue eyes.

"With a sister like you, who needs enemies? "Tyler chuckled taking a quick swig of his beer.

"I love my sister Tyler" she said frankly studying him with her brown eyes.

"I know" his gaze levelled on hers and he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"What's today's recipe for revenge?" he winked as his eyes lit up.

"Slow and simmering" Lacey teased arching her brow as she took a large gulp from her bottle.

"What about Danny?"

"What _about_ Danny?" she asked casting a nervous glance at the slow grin spreading across his face.

"What's your plan with regards to the Desai spawn?"

"You let me worry about Danny "her brows knitted, head tilted as she let her eyes wander to the window behind Tyler Lewis.

"That's what I'm worried about, that you'll worry about Danny" he clucked his tongue, his calloused hand grazing her chin as he teased her face back toward him.

ooo

"How do I look?" Lacey's face skipped into a broad smile as she gazed up at Danny.

"Do you even need to ask?" he asked, his lips floating in a dream. She seemed to flow into him, a fire of memories that she kindled everytime she smiled and everytime she looked at him. Danny wanted to pause this moment with her gathering the folds of her glittering beaded dress, Manhattan leaping in fiery neon waves behind her. There was even a moon tonight, yellow and hanging low above the city. It was the kind of night that birthed sin, sorrow and a thousand kisses.

The driver perked up and opened the car door for them as Danny ushered her into the car's interior. Slipping inside, she clasped her hands over her knee and smiled as he scooted closer to her. Danny reached over to the bar and plucked out a small bottle of Perrier Champagne.

"I wanna show you something" she smiled pulling out a gold coin from her sparkling purse and held it between her thumb and the first two fingers of her left hand.

"Is this a coin trick?" he furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"Are you watching closely?" she whispered as she moved the coin swiftly between her fingers. Dropping it back onto her palm, she brushed her right hand over the gleaming metal and in one fluid motion it disappeared.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked blinking owlishly at her, his hand still gripping the champagne.

"Tokyo, I learnt a lot back there" Lacey smiled at his puzzled face as she assisted him by grabbing two glasses from the cabinet.

"How did you do that?" he raised an eyebrow and cracked a smile at her.

"It's a secret" she pressed a finger against his lips and chuckled huskily.

"Tell me" Danny persisted, his eyes staring at her mouth now. He caught the tremble of her bottom lip and fought the urge to weave his fingers into her dark hair. He fought the growing need to kiss her deeply until they both ached.

"You don't really wanna know, being fooled is part of the fun" she said turning her gaze toward the window at the yellow lights that failed to quench the night. Danny opened the champagne, the liquor gushing into the two champagne flutes. He handed her one sparkling glass and took a sip from his.

"I missed New York" Lacey breathed, her eyes burning tremendously at the giddy city. "I often regret the things I did" she whispered, now closing her eyes.

"I regret the things I didn't do" he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. Danny drew in a deep breath before he kissed her knuckles. Her scent flowed through him, making him with burn with lust and longing. He felt her shudder under his touch and his tongue ran over her now bare ring finger. Slowly he settled her hand back down but was still unwilling to let go of her.

"Well, here we are" Lacey said looking up at the glittering Carlyle building "you know this could be dangerous"

"How so?"

"You might grow some balls and win some money" she teased and flashed him a big smile.

"Let's go rob some banks" he chuckled with a wink and released her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As always I'm so grateful for all the love and support guys. I may have waffled through the poker game bit as I'm not a poker player and didn't have enough time for research. Hope the devil's not in the details for most of you. Lol! Regardless, enjoy!**_

**CHARADE**

ooo

Lacey's father once told her that damaged people were dangerous because they had nothing to lose. They knew that they could survive whatever the cost. Vikram had damaged her family beyond repair but it wasn't survival she was interested in, it was revenge.

They crept into the recesses of the Carlyle hotel's wood-panelled basement with nothing but a password and a briefcase full of cash. Lacey trailed a blonde hostess in a slinky red dress while Danny shadowed her in his midnight blue tuxedo. She screwed her eyes against the thick white plumes of cigar smoke that draped around the intimate poker room. The fragrant smoke coated her nostrils, its chocolate and leather scent dripping down her throat.

"Should I bankroll you?" Danny asked, his fingers following the ladder of Lacey's spine.

"I'd rather sit this one out"

"Are you feeling lucky?"

"With you?" he arched an eyebrow "always"

Lacey found a seat along the semi-circular wooden bar, settling into a brown leather barstool. She leaned against the high back rest; her eyes following Danny as he parked himself opposite Mr Graykirk. The silver head gentleman was in the process of counting his shingled chips, lights from antique lamps wrestling on his black velvet tuxedo jacket. The table was beginning to fill up when Danny ran his fingers through his hair, bringing his forehead to rest in the clammy palm of his hand. Lacey's eyes never left him but the knots in her stomach were growing vicious. She could see how nervous he was and worried that he wouldn't last in the game.

"Champagne for the lady?" a waiter asked, gesturing toward a glass fridge chock-full of Bollinger and Dom Perignon.

"Scotch on the rocks" she replied before looking over her shoulder. The dealer had begun to shuffle the deck, swiftly and efficiently as he dealt the cards to the players. Alerted by the clink of ice against the side of a glass, Lacey spun around and picked up her hefty shot. She touched the rim to her painted lips, holding the spirit in her mouth before swallowing. The Macallan was smooth on her tongue as she rolled it around in her mouth. She delighted at the taste of apricot and cinnamon, her nose catching a waft of vanilla and honeycomb. Lacey sighed hoping for more kick and burn but settling for its smooth craftsmanship.

Suddenly, her mobile phone vibrated and sprang around across the polished wood. She glanced at the screen before snapping it open.

"It's done, Clara's on her way to Switzerland as we speak" Tyler's gruff voice came over the phone.

"Did she fight you?" she asked keeping her eyes locked on Danny as he thrust his chips toward the middle of the table. Lacey smiled as another player folded.

"With tooth and nail" Tyler chuckled, the sound teasing her ear.

"What did you give her?"

"Nothing"

"I know my sister" she said taking another swig from her glass. She felt him hesitate before he replied.

"A mild dose of morphine" he responded.

"Attaboy, and the doctors?" Lacey grinned, licking the scotch off her lower lip.

"Lacey, its handled"

With that, she snapped her phone shut and focused back on the table where the cards remained unturned.

"I'm all in" Graykirk said pushing all his chips toward the centre of the blue felt table. The white tuxedo clad waiter came again, eyes bloodshot from working the scene for too long.

"Hold the ice this time" Lacey told him, eyes fixed on the table.

"Care to raise the ante?" Graykirk puffed his cigar and smiled.

"What did you have in mind?" Danny raised an eyebrow, a smile tweaking the corners of his lips. Lacey thought that he had either grown awfully confident in a short while or he was the greatest bluffer she had ever seen. The latter worried her because in a game of charades, a master bluff was the best weapon. Mr Graykirk looked over at Lacey, smoke leaping from his puckered mouth.

"There's not enough money in the world, Mr Graykirk" Danny deadpanned, a puff of smoke from Graykirk's cigar enveloping his face.

"We can however play for a chance to pitch your IPO deal"

"What firm are you with?"

"Desai and Crane"

The dealer made the call and Danny flipped his cards first, four of a kind with sevens and a Jack of hearts. The table waited as Graykirk showed his hand, a clean royal flush. Lacey grimaced as Graykirk scooped the entire pot toward him. She watched as Danny shrugged his shoulders with a smile, Graykirk had beat him with a natural hand and he'd take it like a man.

"It takes balls to buy into a high stakes poker game just to pitch an idea to a man" Graykirk said approaching Danny "What's your angle?"

"I won't try to dazzle you or bullshit you Mr Graykirk, simply put, we want you"

"I'm already going with Bloomberg and Blackman" he shook his head, clenching his hand around the handle of his alligator skin briefcase.

"I have a feeling Bloomberg's just not that into you" Lacey said as she advanced toward the couple.

"And you are?" Graykirk cocked an eyebrow, looking her over.

"Lacey Porter, pleased to meet you Mr Graykirk." She grinned thrusting out her hand for a handshake.

"I heard that they refuse to the commit to your IPO because it's only a small branch of your company. They want the option to IPO the entire business" she proceeded as Graykirk obliged her with a hearty grasp.

"And you don't?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at Lacey.

"We'd rather build a relationship with you first, read the market" Danny smiled, baiting the businessman.

"Besides, some analysts feel investors will be wary of a mining company with the current market" Lacey's eyes lit up, scurrying from Graykirk to Danny.

"Mr Graykirk, we like the portfolio of your parent company" Danny said, snatching a drink from a passing waiter "And we want you" he reeled him in, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I uh-sometimes I go Upstate for a hunting weekend, if you feel inclined to join me, I won't object" Graykirk said, gesturing to a lackey in a grey suit.

"Thank you, sir" Lacey said with a bow, a momentary reflex from her time spent in Tokyo.

"Have a good night" Danny said, his eyes following Graykirk as the older gentleman crossed the floor, his lackey's shadowing him. Lacey looked over at her partner, smiled and raised her glass.

ooo

All her life, Karen had devoted herself to Vikram Desai and his vision. She had always been an idea of something, never complete and never whole. Her family was her identity and without them she didn't truly know who she was.

She found Vikram in his favourite place, the library with its tall wing chairs and dark-wood shelves stacked with books no one bothered to read. The library was purely for show, something they could lord over their minions. It was all fake, a charade, like everything else in their lives.

"What's the occasion?" Vikram sighed not bothering to look up from the task of pouring himself a stiff drink.

"Dinner with the governor's wife" she replied, tracing a manicured finger along the soft lines of a sofa covered with regal blue linen. It was the only colourful chair in the room as Vik had refused her input with regards to the room's décor.

"Is that a new dress?" he said running his eyes over her floor grazing embroidered gown with long sleeves. She slithered in the form fitting dove-grey dress, the flared hem tickling their geometric marble floors.

"I'm surprised you noticed" she said wistfully as she settled her sparkling box clutch on the bar, ready to help herself to a hefty glass of sparkling water. She had exiled Vikram to the west wing of their pre-war apartment shortly after his affair with Tess Masterson. She had not allowed him to touch her since, not that he had been inclined to.

"I see you're feeling very charitable these days"

"What do _you _want?" he groaned, collapsing on a wing chair below a medieval window with stained glass.

"Why is Samuel Porter's daughter back at the firm?" she asked, pressing the cold glass to her temple. She was angry and scared but she refused to show him. Gathering her sagging will, she shut her eyes feeling the scream strangle her throat.

"It's always wise to keep your enemies close" he said simply, tossing his glass back.

"I want her out of New York and back to whatever hell hole she crawled from"

"Not your decision"

"I want her out of Danny's life" Karen snarled, her hand tight around the glass.

"I didn't realize they were back together" Vikram heaved a sigh as he loosened his woven silk tie.

"It's only a matter of time, " she snapped, beads of sweat sprouting from her forehead" you know how he gets when it comes to the Porter girl" she said, her eyes locking toward the double fireplace with a crackling fire.

"Can't say I do" he smirked, nose buried inside his glass.

"Stop mocking me Vik," she slammed her glass on the table "Get that girl out of Danny's life!"

"Might I suggest another solution?"

"What's that?" she narrowed her eyes, teeth gnawing her lower lip.

"A permanent one" he said, crossing his long legs. It took a while for Karen to register his statement, his offer and much to her horror, she was actually mulling it over. Was she that desperate to save her son from the clutches of that devious harlot?

"I speak in jest, Karen" Vikram chuckled, glancing up at her boiling desperation.

"You should tackle your abandonment issues with your therapist." He laughed, loping over to the bar for another drink.

"The Porter girl stays" he said with his back toward his wife.

ooo

"You're no fish, he just beat you with an unbeatable hand" she said, a faint smile curling the corner of her mouth.

"I'm not sweating it"

"I know,"

"You can unclench your ass cheeks now, the scary part is over"

"I beg to differ" he said, drawing her closer to him with a quick slip of his hands around her slender waist. Lacey drew a ragged breath, placing her hands against his chest. He felt warm there, his body hot and heavy against hers with his thigh brushing the sheerness of her dress. Slowly, his hands crawled up to her neck. He cupped the back of her neck, his fingertips dancing across the shuddering pulse before his hands thrust into her hair.

"What am I going to do with you?" Danny whispered stroking her hair and framing her face with his hands. Lacey could still smell the cigar on his breath, a cloying smell of vanilla and coffee.

"Shake my hand and say good-night" she murmured, her hands gliding over his dress shirt. She fixed her eyes on his silk bow-tie, not willing to stare to into his eyes for fear of what they might do to her.

"I've missed you, you came back and my world started spinning again" he said, lifting her fingers to his lips and kissing them gently.

"This is starting to feel like a Meg Ryan movie" she said, her chest tightening. There didn't seem to be a pause between the shivering waves of desire his heat produced in her.

"Is it too much, too soon?' Danny could feel the beat of her heart beneath his hands, her pulse jogged right down to her cold fingertips.

"It's a little and too late" she said coolly, her poise betrayed by her slight intake of breath.

"Have I lost you forever?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers "I don't think so"

"There's a big pink fat elephant…" she shook her head, tugging her fingers against his restraining hands.

"And I'm trying to ignore her at all costs" his breath fanned her face sending delicious shivers down her spine and Lacey tried very hard to regain her composure.

"Danny, so much has happened and-"

"I never forgot about you" he whispered stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, tracing the fugitive heat there.

"I don't blame you, I blame myself for everything" he continued, his hands trailing down her neck past the contours of her breasts.

"I love you in spite of everything" he murmured, the words travelling like a heated breeze down her spine. Lacey grasped his hands tightly, holding them against her flamed cheeks.

"Danny, don't…" she backed against the wall, exposed brick digging into her bare skin.

"Why?" he asked, his voice pained as he lowered it.

"I can't think…I'm too drunk" she murmured, her voice tinged with lust as he bent his head toward her face yet again.

"You're lying" he said, hands plunged into her hair as he lifted her face to his. Clamping her hand over his mouth, she tried to control her staggering breath. Danny jerked back, clenching his lower lip between his teeth as his fists hammered the wall behind her. Lacey shut her eyes, a scream strangling her throat as her ears burned red.

"Danny, " she leaned her head against the wall, lips pressed firmly together.

"You know what, I'm not gonna do this hot and cold thing with you" Danny shook his head, stumbling back "When I'm hot, you're cold" he growled, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Might suggest a cold shower then?" Lacey snapped, rifling through her small clutch for her house keys.

"Good night Lacey, " his voice was gruff as he staggered back towards the staircase. Before Lacey could look up, he had spun around and was running down the fire escape. Lacey held back the tears, banging the back of her head against the wall. Finally, she opened her apartment and stood watching the filling darkness for a long while.

Revenge was a lonely business.

ooo

"You're late"

Archie Yates took her hand and lead her deeper into the candlelit hotel room. His gaze traced her face from her big blue eyes to her luscious mouth with such ferocious intensity that Karen's breath snagged in her throat. Unable to pull herself away from him, she cupped the back of his neck and kissed him. The kiss was warm as her fingers teased the hair at his nape. This is what she enjoyed about Archie, his kisses. The kisses were soft and gentle, they were the complete opposite to his character.

"You're beautiful, Karen" he breathed against her mouth before she pulled away.

Archie pressed his chest against her back, burying his face in her flaxen curls. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His lips tasted her neck, his teeth grazing and teasing her earlobe.

"You're perfect" he whispered in her ear, lips brushing the shell of her earlobe. Karen turned around to face him, a low gasp escaping her throat. She traced his cheek, his nose and his lips with her trembling finger. She thrilled to the softness of his hair as she raked her hand through its riddles. With his arms around her waist, Archie gathered her closer to him and his thigh pressed against hers. Digging her manicured nails into his forearms, Karen fought her desire to wound her arms around his neck. She fought the desire to give into his cheap seduction again and yet her body continued to misbehave, thrilling to his warmth.

"Sometimes, just sometimes you're overkill" she murmured, staring at the red trails on his skin as his fingers threaded into her hair.

"And you're an angel" he persisted and his words seemed to have power over her. She lifted her feet slightly, pressing her soft body against his hard one as she nuzzled her nose against the side of his warm neck like a pleading dog. Karen was loathed to needing him and as if sensing this need, Archie teased her until she was weak with lust.

"I want to make love to you," he plucked a strawberry from the bowl, dipped it into her champagne glass and pressed it against her lips, "over and over and over again,"

Uncertain, Karen clenched her wet bottom lip between her teeth and waited for his next move. She didn't have to wait for long. Reaching down, Archie plunged the ripe berry into a bowl brimming with whipped cream.

"I need to make love to you, Karen"

She watched mesmerized as he lifted it to his mouth, lips closing around it before his tongue proceeded to lick the remnants of cream around his lips. The idea of Archie's tongue sweeping across her lip made her shudder with anticipation. Karen inhaled as he drew closer to her. She wanted this young man to drive out all thoughts of Vikram's betrayals, to drive out all her hurt and pain and make her feel young and desirable again. He had done it before and Karen knew that he could do it again. She had read somewhere that younger men were more sensitive to women's emotional needs and as she looked around the room he had set up, she couldn't help but believe this to be true. Archie always made her feel special, although it was always behind the locked doors of luxurious hotel rooms but for Karen, it counted.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked breathless.

"I should be asking that, "his lips touched hers again and she relished in his sweet softness "I'm damaged goods, Karen" he murmured, tugging her lower lip between his teeth.

"We're both damaged" Karen groaned into his mouth, fingers laced into his hair.

"I have a hard time trusting men after Vikram

"I'm not men and I'm not Vikram" he said, drawing back to look at her.

"I'm me" he said, cradling the back of her neck with his hands. He kissed the tip of her nose, lips trailing her jaw before the curved around her lush mouth again. His tongue fond her tongue, lips crushing against its other as he lowered her onto the big bed scattered with rose petals.

ooo

Karen watched Central Park from the vantage pint of the penthouse suite, cradling a cup of herbal tea at three am in the morning. How many times had she vowed to leave Vikram? How many times had she gone back on that oath? She was so sick and tired of worrying about her family, obsessing about her marriage to Vikram. She was tired of the pretence, not toward Vikram but the charade she engaged in with all of Manhattan. Karen wanted to live in the moment, live in her lover's breaths whenever he kissed her. Maybe _he_ was her chance, this young man with muddy brown hair and a ratty disposition. Karen chuckled to herself, pressing her warm face against the cold wall to wall glass of the vast windows. Resting a hand over her belly, she half-smiled. Archie Yates had indeed given her a greater motive to leave Vikram, a baby.

ooo

Lacey zipped up her white quilted ski jacket as she made her way to the door.

"Karen" Lacey exclaimed, weighing up the matriarch of the Desai family in a hooded camel hair coat and opera leather gloves.

"_Konnichiwa_, "Karen greeted as she removed her hoodie and smoothed back her hair, pushing strands behind her ears "I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"Actually," Lacey began as the blonde brushed past her "I was on my way out"

"This shouldn't take long" she said, the corners of her mouth curling into an uncomfortable grin. Unfastening her coat, she shed it and draped it over a side table hugging a corner close to the door. For what seemed like forever, she stared at a bouquet of lush red tulips stuffed into a square glass vase.

"I'd offer you a drink but I don't have arsenic" Lacey grinned. She had never had a good relationship with the Danny's mother. Karen Desai had never liked her and Lacey did not have the whim to investigate the how's and why's of her dislike.

"My son has always had this ridiculous obsession with you" Karen's voice was low and husky, almost as if it pained her to speak. She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat as Lacey's eyes fixed on to her Swarovski necklace. Hastily clutching her necklace, she bunched up her sleeveless tweed dress around her neck before swiftly smoothing in down and collecting herself.

"You don't love him; you only love what he can give you" she said, speaking evenly as she glared at Lacey.

"And what's that, a bitch for a mother in law?" Lacey asked, raising an eyebrow and gathering her hair into a sleek pony tail.

"Your name back, some sort of clout in Manhattan"

"I don't need Danny to give me any kind of power, I'm Lacey fucking Porter" she snapped, breaching the gap between them.

"Precisely" Karen hissed, a stony smile tearing across her face.

"This is not real love you know; it's just a flash in the pan "Karen scoffed as her eyes dragged down from her bouncy ponytail to her white jersey ski pants.

"Then it's been cooking for an awfully long time" Lacey sighed as she brushed errant hairs out of her flushed face. Anger surged through her as she watched Karen meandering around her kitchen, arms crossed against her chest. The Desai's had no right to invade her escape, no right to control her life. Suddenly, she wanted Karen out of her apartment. Even her oriental scent was beginning to affect Lacey's senses.

"I think you better leave before I put out a restraining order against you" Lacey snarled, baring her teeth at the cougar.

ooo

Tyler pulled out three boxes of Thai takeout from the printed paper bag and set them up on the coffee table next to the lit tea-light candles he had brought with him.

"An extra helping of sweet roast duck" he said waggling the third box at her.

"You know me too well" she sighed, smiling sluggishly. She was grateful for Tyler's company especially after Karen Desai's bad energy had affected her space.

"Chin chin" Tyler grinned as he clinked his bottle against hers. Tipping her head back, Lacey drained her beer in five swift gulps.

"So what's next?" he asked plucking out a tender piece of curried chicken with his chopsticks. The glow of the setting sun highlighted his sharp blue eyes.

"They took what we loved the most from us; it's time we returned the favour" Lacey replied as she tackled her crispy water cress salad.

"To returning the favour, "Tyler made another toast before draining his own bottle.

"Black queen takes white knight" Lacey said squaring off her shoulders and lifting her chin as a smile played around her lips. Suddenly, she wanted to make the Desai's bleed-every single one of them.

"Beware the king" Tyler warned, shifting against the pile of cushions stacked on the floor behind him.

"I have my bishop" Lacey whispered stroking his cheek, feeling the stubble beneath her fingertips.

ooo

Danny threw rapid punches at the heavy punch bag, left hook, right hook. He punched the belly of the bag, exhaling with each impact and as the bag swung to his left, he caught it with the snapping punch of his right fist. He drove punch after punch at the unyielding leather, feet square on the floor to pummel the cracking punches home. Swallowing the bile creeping up the back of his throat, he paused briefly and held on to the heavy bag. All this adrenalin was going to kill him. All the sleepless nights antagonizing about how to win Lacey Porter back were going to be his undoing.

The doorbell broke his spell.

"We have to stop meeting like this" he grinned wiping the back of his hand across his forehead. Unwrapping the protective bandages from his swollen knuckles, Danny hid the wince that threatened to crease his face.

"I come bearing gifts" her stomach tightened as she sized him up, his bronzed skin gleaming with sweat. Lacey's eyes crawled languorously over his hard chest, her heartbeat hammering in line with the rise and fall of his taut abdomen. She steadied her gaze along the neat ridges of hard muscle on his stomach, tracing her way to his defined pelvic muscle.

"At this rate I should get you your own key" he smirked, hooking a thumb into the waistband of his drawstring pants. Following the direction of his hand, Lacey caught the pressure in his pants and cleared her throat.

"Now, there's an idea" she said, trying to talk past the knot of lust choking her. Thrusting past him, her breasts grazed his heaving chest and Danny smiled at her deliberate intent.

"Make yourself at home" he grinned, following her swaying hips with heavy-lidded eyes. She dumped the grocery bag on the counter and rifled through his cupboards for a wine glass. Examining his wine rack, she plucked out a vintage cabernet sauvignon and uncorked it. Danny watched her silently as she filled her glass, a vibrant grin plastered across his sweaty face.

"Here, "Lacey called, tossing a towel in his direction, "you stink" she winked as she tossed her curls over her left shoulder.

"Care to join me?" he caught the towel with one hand, the other unfastening his ponytail. Lacey watched as the damp strands spilled over his big brown eyes, skimming his jawline.

"Take your time; I'll be here when you get back" she yelled as he vanished behind the silk covered walls of his unembellished apartment.

Quickly, her eyes darted around the space. They hurried past the dark stained wood cupboards in his open –plan kitchen, past the white leather and chrome swivel chairs and settled on the laptop thrown on top of an Italian design sofa in his stark lounge. She took in a deep breath as she climbed down two steps toward the sofa strewn with heaps of fringed leather cushions.

Nearly tripping over his suede loafers, she settled on the sofa and flipped open his laptop, waiting for it to reboot. She stared at the keyboard, her eyes scurrying from the blue screen to the memory stick she palmed in her clammy hand. Leaning her head back against the chair, she cracked her knuckles, groaned deep in her throat and listened to the running water from his shower. What was she hoping to find anyway, files Vikram had hidden in Danny's computer? Something that incriminated Danny, secrets about the company? A trail about her father's betrayal? A pang of guilt surged through her as a password request flashed across the screen. She snapped the laptop shut, drummed her nails against its gunmetal shell and snatched a glass of wine from the table before bounding for the wide terrace. She couldn't do it, couldn't betray Danny…not just yet.

Cupping her hands around her glass of wine, she watched as slivers of snow drifted along the abandoned roofs, piling onto the gaunt gables. She shut her eyes; the cold chiding her cheeks as she crossed her arms against her chest. She tried to hug the warmth of her oversized cable-knit sweater, tricking her body with the heady warmth of the potent '82 _Latour _cabernet_._

"You'll freeze to death out here"

Her head snapped toward the entrance where Danny stood leaning against massive French doors. She screwed her eyes against the brittle sunlight and saw him looking fresh and debonair in a navy plunging V-neck sweater, fitted sleeves sculpting his arms. Dragging her eyes down to the fresh bottle of _Château Petrus_ merlot in his hand, Lacey raised an eyebrow.

"You picked that from the cellar?"

"If by cellar you mean my dusty wine rack, then yeah" he chuckled, rolling up his sleeves and showing off his tanned, muscular arms. He raked his hand through his damp hair, setting it back in place as it barely grazed his shoulders. She followed him inside to start up the cooking.

Danny located the pot to boil water for the spaghetti while Lacey prepared the peppers by washing them over warm running water.

"What are we making?" he asked, peering over her shoulder as he refilled her glass. She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck as his hands trailed down to the curve of her waist.

"Pasta stuffed peppers" she grinned, slicing a clutter of olives and ripe tomatoes.

"Doesn't sound very tasty" he scoffed, wrestling with the wine cork. Finally opening the wine, he let it breathe as he searched for a pair of glasses from his cupboard.

"You just follow instructions and leave the rest to me"

"Yes, mam"

"So, any favourable investors for Green Solar?"

"You wanna talk business now?" he smiled licking a smudge of sauce off his bottom lip.

"Business is my foreplay, remember?"

"When you put it like that" she laughed, hanging a string of pasta above him. Danny opened his mouth and the strand fell inside.

"I'm serious Danny, this IPO is gonna explode. Investors will be pining for it"

"Why don't you sell the idea to Graykirk?"

"A merger between a renewable energy company and a miner?"

"Wasn't it you who preached something about social responsibility?"

"Touche" she winked taking a sip of wine from her glass.

"If anyone gains from this, it will be Graykirk"

"Agriculture and mining, "she grinned "a marriage made in heaven?"

"Just don't write those vows yet" he teased, nudging her with his elbow.

"Does this mean we're accepting his offer of hunting upstate?"

"A weekend in Upstate New York could be refreshing"

"Said the Republican"

'I don't wanna toast yet but this could be the deal of our lives"

"The deal of the decade"

"The century, at least" he smiled, thrusting his chest against her breasts.

"I missed you" the words tore from her lips before she would rein them in, "I missed us, this"

Taking her hand where it rested against the side of his face, Danny turned her palm and kissed it.

"We're back" he said, pressing his lips against her palm and taking in all the flavours from the spices she was cooking with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, sorry for the long wait. I had problems logging into my account, eventually signed on with another username, twainthetwitcher. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

**ooo**

**POWER**

ooo

In a game of chess, the queen can take away every square the king might run to because she is the most powerful piece in the game.

Lacey woke up in Danny's bed. She kicked the duvet off her legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet discovering a pair of sleepers Danny had conveniently placed for her. She scanned the room with now sober eyes, a slight wine headache throbbing at the back of her skull. She mused over the large telescope standing by his window, either his passions had expanded beyond wine and opera or he had been trying to impress women while she had been away. Shaking her head, she tried to shake off the growing jealousy mounting inside her.

For a moment, her mind wandered off to the night he proposed at the Louvre museum in Paris. How he'd knelt down In the middle of a bustling exhibition hall on a balmy Saturday afternoon and asked for her shaky hand in marriage. Lacey recalled how excited and terrified she had been, all the mingled emotions she had felt as she yelled an enthusiastic yes to him. They had even shopped around Paris for a wedding venue, both falling in love with the Opera house and its grandiose wall of mirrors. She was about to step outside his bedroom to check up on him when she heard the ping of a doorbell and the shuffle of feet as Danny went to the door. She stopped and pressed her ear to the door. As she strained her ears and listened intently, the voices grew sharper. Realizing that the second voice belonged to Vikram, her stomach churned and her heartbeat hammered around her temples. She bit her lip, making sure she did not utter a word while her nemesis was in such close proximity.

"What are_ you_ doing here?" Danny's voice sounded gruff and impatient as he swung the door open.

"I wanted you to be the first to know, I intend to run for governor"

"Is this a joke?" Danny exclaimed, sounding dumbstruck.

"I'm making the announcement next week, usual political shindig so I expect you to be present"

"You're really going with the _family_ man angle?" the younger Desai scoffed.

"Speaking of_ family_, your mother has a few concerns"

"Lacey Porter, I've been briefed" Danny scoffed and Lacey heart faltered, her hand smoothing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Frankly I don't care how you choose to entertain yourself but-"Vikram began cautiously.

"Lacey is not _entertainment_" Danny quickly defended with an artic tone.

"I'm not here to argue with you, just passing on a message"

"Right, I hear you loud and clear, sir" he mocked and Lacey could almost picture him saluting mordantly.

When she heard Danny padding along the hardwood floors, coming back to the bedroom, she dived back into his bed. She pulled the duvet all the way up to her chin; head nestled between his ice blue silk cushions and cotton pillows.

"Morning, "Danny greeted, pushing the door open with his elbow.

"I hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable" she smiled, her eyes drifting down his taut stomach to his white briefs, obstructed by the breakfast tray he was carrying.

"The couch was heaven," he mocked with a wink as he set the tray in front of her.

"Breakfast in bed?" she chuckled, lifting herself up to lean against the pile of pillows set along the calfskin headboard "Your hosting skills have greatly improved" she studied the shavings of parmesan garnishing a slice of toasted rye bread topped with smoked salmon.

"Stick around, a great deal has improved" he toyed with another twinkle in his coffee eyes.

"Are you gonna dig in?" he asked, settling on the bed, choosing a spot argent to her.

"It looks so perfect, I don't wanna ruin it" she lied, what she was desperately hankering for was a big cup of black coffee, two sugars.

"Freshly brewed?" she asked, gesturing to the small flared cup that held his espresso.

"Finish your breakfast and I'll give you some" he grinned over his cup and saucer, wetting his lips. With a heavy sigh, shoulders loosening, she picked up the open sandwich and took a big bite. Danny's eyes glowed as he watched her, a smile creeping into his face. He set his cup on its saucer with a soft clink and slowly set them aside on the nightstand.

"You and I," he began, his forehead creasing "What we had could be our foundation" he continued, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A structure to build afresh" he was pensive as he reached for her hands and she so wanted to touch the crease between his eyebrows, rub his trouble away.

"I love it when you go all Dr Phil on me" she smiled, catching his hand. She let her eyes rove over his distressed face and pushed aside the emotions thrusting their way into her chest. Quickly, with a smile that broke the thickening tension between them, Lacey lifted herself from his bed.

"We're gonna be late for work!" She yelled over her shoulder, bounding for his vast closet. Danny lost the ability to speak momentarily as his eyes roamed over her thighs in his Yale t-shirt. She rifled through his vast closet, plucking out a white Thomas Pink shirt.

"Can I wear this?" she asked, licking her lips and he fought a groan because whatever she was doing to him this morning was clearly working.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he finally equipped himself to chuckle, his marvellous gaze fixed on her long legs.

"Hmm" she grinned sniffing his shirt.

"Maybe you should pick another one" he gestured to a striped cotton shirt.

"Why? "She smiled, her eyes whipping back to him "I like your man scent"

ooo

"Rico, what're you doing?" Sarita raised an eyebrow, lower lip strangled between her teeth.

"I believe they call this a foot massage" he muffled, his voice streaming from below the covers before he came out for air. He kissed his way up her honeyed body, lingering on her pert breasts.

"I need to get up," she sighed, eyes closed" I still need to run past my place for a change of clothes"

"Or you could finally accept my offer and take a drawer" he mumbled, tongue nudging into her ear. Sarita finally swatted a playful hand at him, wrenching herself away from his kisses and rolling off the bed. Rico groaned, hand fisting the pillow he was biting into. Lurching to his feet, he grabbed his bathrobe and shrugged into it.

"You wanna meet for lunch? "He grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him "I could give some more punishment, a bit of spanking" he said trying to sound debonair and failing miserably.

"Can't" she cocked her head, hooking her hands around his neck

"Can't or shan't?" he persisted, bumping his nose against her small nose.

"I can't, I have a lunch date with Lacey" Sarita squirmed with a giggle, her fingers tangled around his brown hair.

"I'm beginning to dislike this infamous Lacey Porter," he grinned, both arms swung around her shoulders" first Danny and now my girl"

"Point A, I'm not your girl" she pried his arms off her shoulders," and point B, Lacey has been my best friend since our Brooklyn days"

"Wish you defended our relationship with as much zeal as you do Lacey's"

"You know the firm's policy on professionals dating non-professionals" she shimmied into her high-waist flared jeans, ramming her Beatles t-shirt into the waistband.

"You make being a personal assistant sound like you got leprosy" Rico folded his arms across his chest, eyes skimming over her petit curves in the skin-tight jeans.

"I'm Vikram's second P.A," Sarita quickly corrected him, shooting him with a deathly glare" a step up from being a receptionist"

"I don't play by the rules," he smiled, loving her feistiness," I don't care if you're a non-professional" he caught her curly hand in his hands and kissed her nose.

"Said the analyst with an MBA" she scoffed, shrugging him off.

"What's this about, you wanna get into trading now?"

"I need to go" she gathered her things, stuffing them inside her leather tote.

"Sarita!"

ooo

Lacey ambled around the labyrinth of tables with brimming with customers. She combed the room, searching for Tyler's blonde hair. Quickly, she caught his eye as he waved to her. She clutched her Mulberry tote tighter and hurried to his table.

"We're meeting in public now?" she took a seat opposite him" What happened to our illicit affair?"

"It got weary of dank and dark rooms and bad takeaway," he said scooping up his creamy oyster soup topped with beluga caviar "besides, I hear they have a great bass here" he added with a wink.

"Why, Mr Lewis, you're full of surprises "Lacey exclaimed with a grin before her brow arched, chin gesturing to the laptop sitting on the table between them. Tyler flipped open the laptop, tapped some keys and swivelled it towards her.

"What's this?" she asked, eyes narrowed as a video filled the screen.

"That's Intel" he nodded with a grin, jerking his head at the film that was beginning to unfold in front of Lacey's widening eyes. She observed quietly as Vikram took Regina into his arms, thrusting his tongue deep into the redhead's mouth.

"Nice Porn, "she deadpanned, swivelling the skinny laptop back toward Tyler and jerking her head at the approaching waiter decked in black and white.

"One Pearl Manhattan, please" she told the server and waited until he was out of earshot before she said, "We have a problem"

"When do we ever _not_ have a problem?" his eyes flicked from his bread basket to his glass of red wine.

"Oh this one is huge, it's Vikram"

"Obviously" he said, glancing up at her.

"The bastard's running for governor"

"What, Jack Taylor isn't running for another term?" Tyler exclaimed, eyebrows raised as he poked his pan seared wild sea bass.

"Darth Vader's probably using his influence to disparage his run for another term" she replied, leafing through the skinny menu. She made a mental note to order the artichoke salad and then set aside the wine coloured booklet.

"Well, cue in the fancy parties to reel in the donors" Tyler chuckled looking up as the waiter set Lacey's cocktail next to her. He quickly took her order before he disappeared out into the bustling restaurant again.

"Cue in the voter rigging and blackmail" Lacey pondered, chewing on her swizzle stick.

"What do you think he has on Jack Taylor?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out" she promised, discarding the flamed orange disk on a tiny saucepan.

Ooo

"Did you hear about the guy you had a heart attack on the trading floor?" Rico yelled, shooting the ball past Danny before it bounced against the wall and bounded back to them.

"Hazards of being a stockbroker" Danny shouted, snapping his wrist toward the cracking recoil of the squash ball.

"Sure puts a new spin on the term _working stiff_," he chuckled earning himself a head shake from Danny and not an expectant fist pump.

"Too soon?" he panted, sweat streaming down his face.

"Too soon" Danny exclaimed, chasing the whooshing ball as it shrieked past him.

"Let's talk about you then, shall we?" Rico hit the ball, the bounce catching him off-guard.

"What about me?" Danny switched the racquet from his left hand to his right and then back, feet square on the slick court.

"You and the notorious Lacey Porter" Rico huffed, the ball hitting him on his knee making him sink to the ground.

"What about her?"

"She's Samuel Porter's daughter right?" Rico was back on his feet, chasing the blue ball down the court, "Sam Porter, the original wolf of Wall Street, the guy who invented greed?"

"Don't let Vikram hear you say that, greed is his legacy"

"You gotta love Vik" Rico gave a mild chuckle.

"Yup, money is religion" Danny cracked another serve, the ball hitting the wall clean before bouncing back, a hard and fast comeback that had Rico diving for the glass wall behind them.

"So, uhm…about Miss Porter, I hear there nuptials set in place" he puffed, face tomato-red with his hair wilting unto his forehead.

"Yeah"

"And?"

"And nothing, it never happened"

"She bolted…or?"

"The firm caught her father stealing funds," Danny said then paused, his head dropping to examine his white squash shoes.

"The commission arrested him the day of the wedding so naturally…" his voice trailed off, he didn't want to discuss the matter any further and Rico, analysing the situation finally let it die. 

ooo

"Danny?" Lacey exclaimed, tossing her tote on the table next to her front door. She placed her keys next to the bag and unbuttoned her coat, eyes fixed on him.

"How did you get in?" she asked, spotting the wine bottle in his hand.

"I figure if you can show up at my place anytime you like, I should be able to do the same" he said simply, cocking his head with a smile. She followed him into the kitchen where he took out a wine glass and uncorked the bottle.

"Well, I'm surprised"

"Good surprised?" he cocked an eyebrow, handing her a glass of wine.

"Good surprised" she nodded before taking a slow sip.

"Now, after you my lady"

"What's up?" she raised a brow, walking gingerly toward the bathroom. She noticed the trail of white rose petals on her wooden floor and grinned broadly. They stopped outside her bathroom and with a heavy inhale; she slipped inside the candle lit room.

"How did you manage to keep it warm?" Lacey's lips tightened, fighting the smile that had managed to creep across her face. Her heart pounded out of pace, swelling right up and pressing against her ribcage until she swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Her emotions were all over the place since she had returned from Tokyo. Lacey had thought that everything would run smoothly, that she would think rationally and put her revenge plan into motion. Her growing feelings for Danny were going to ruin everything.

"I kept draining it and then filling it up again" he placed his hands on her lower back, his thumb massaging her spine through various layers of clothing.

"My water and electricity bill is gonna be murder this month" Lacey chuckled, casting her eyes over the bathtub lined with flickering candles.

"Enjoy" he murmured, flicking her hair off her face.

"Enjoy?"

"What, you're not sticking around?" she raised an eyebrow and licked her lips" No scrubbing me down?"

"Don't tempt me, "he smiled, giving her chin a soft nudge "I'll see you at work"

She watched him leave, heard the click of the front door before she stepped closer to the warm water. Lacey shrugged off her red cocoon coat, hung it up behind the door and unzipped her grey shift dress before tugging off the suede ankle boots. Sinking into the warm, scented water, she sighed as she leaned her head back against the solid stone tub and pushed all her worries aside. The honey scented bubbles were silk as they slid over her brown skin.

ooo

It was an icy Sunday in Manhattan, worn sunlight braving past grey clouds and the real estate market was booming.

Lacey stepped inside the apartment, ten feet high ceilings swallowing her as her shoes clacked on polished oak wood floors. She felt the exposed red brick walls with her fingertips, a feeling of warmth rushing over her as her eyes coasted the place with its tall marble fireplace and wooden mantel.

She closed her eyes and felt the sun; it felt different through the gracious arched windows or maybe the sunlight was different in the Upper East Side, she thought with a chuckle. Suddenly she reminded of the first real house her father had moved them into after Judy left the family, Brooklyn, red bricks and spacious backyard. This apartment reminded her of that, what she used to have before it was all taken away from her. Lacey cocked her head, eyes screwed against the light flooding the space from every possible angle.

"It's a classic," the realtor said with a broad smile, her voice echoing in the cavernous space. She sounded exaggerated and overly dramatic and Lacey fought the need to tell her she didn't need to sell her so hard on the apartment. She already knew she was taking the place and it had nothing to do with the memories it evoked, the great light or even the vintage mosaic floor in the lobby. She was buying the damn place because of her neighbours who held the entire upstairs floor.

"I like the lofty feel of the place" Lacey offered, spying Central Park through a forest of rugged trees.

"There's a lot you can do with this space, "the realtor gestured "nursery upstairs, library downstairs and it has quite an extensive patio"

"Is it just you?"

"Yes, there's no unlucky Mr" Lacey shrugged her shoulders, catching the woman's sympathetic smile.

"Tell me about the upstairs tenants, they're not a bunch of noisy rascals are they?" she rubbed her gloved hands down her arms, wrapping the shearling biker jacket tighter around her chest.

"Hardly, the Desai's are the epitome of the Upper East Side"

"I bet they are" Lacey smiled, crossing her long denim clad legs as she sat along the massive windowsill "you can draw up the papers" she said, squaring her shoulders and starring out at the beautiful Upper East Side. 


	5. Chapter 5

**STRATEGY**

ooo

The Greeks conquered Troy with a Trojan horse, Lacey was determined to use the same tactic with the Desai's but _she_ would be the Trojan horse. She would be the gift that kept giving and destroy the Desai Empire from the inside.

With her arms folded across her chest, she watched as the movers unloaded her new furniture. It was ten in the morning but the place was already flooded with so much light, beautiful crisp light that bounced off the furniture in the room.

"Moving closer to the Desai's" Tyler commented, bumping his shoulder against hers forcing her to glance up at him.

"That was the original plan of attack" she replied, directing her gaze back to the centre of the vast room. They watched as the men unrolled her Moroccan rug, hung up her gilded mirrors and set up her mahogany wooden tables.

"I can't believe you left a terrace with views of the Hudson for this, granted it _is_ the Upper East Side" his arm came around her shoulder to squeeze her closer, "Tell me again why this is a good idea?"

"The first rule of battle, know thy enemy" Lacey said, picking up an ornate candle stick from a box. She crossed the room, tossing the candle stick from her right hand to her left hand and then back.

"The closer I keep them, the better I understand their perspective, their actions" she said, glimpsing back up at Tyler, "Remember Mr Lewis, if we only defend, we lose the war"

"I thought that's what we have been doing the entire time, hence all the intel we have on Vikram's affair with Regina" he cocked an eyebrow at her, launching a beaded velvet cushion in her direction.

"Isn't that attack, getting to know thy enemy and all that jazz?" he finished, hands planted to his narrow hips.

"His affair with Regina is of no consequence to me" she said leaning back against the wall, ankles crossed and arms hugging the cushion against her chest.

"He's running for office and he's presenting a false face to the media" Tyler raised his voice a notch, intensity crowding his eyes. Shoving his hands in his denim pockets, he advanced toward her, casually stepping over things as the movers wrestled with certain antique items.

"Fine, run with it, "Lacey shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to meet his gaze head on. "Elliot Spitzer his ass but I have bigger fish to fry"

"You've just given me a great idea" Tyler braced his hands against the wall on either side of her head. He simpered with a wink.

"I'm always brimming with those, care to share?"

"Let's just say a scandal with a pricey hooker and the daughter of a business partner could be beneficial to his campaign"

"A ménage a trois with a political candidate, how cliché" she rolled her eyes, fixing the collar of his checkered shirt with her hand.

"You got a better idea, oh great one?"

Lacey paused when she saw the glimmer of hurt in his eyes. She always seemed to forget that they were in this together, that Vikram had ruined his life as much as he had ruined hers.

"Just remember, words and promises don't win wars" she grabbed his chin and jerked his face closer so that he could focus on her.

"Clearly you've never met a feisty public relations officer" he said, raising his shoulder in a shrug.

ooo

When everyone had cleared out of her new home, Lacey sat down in front of her laptop and used the search engine for any information about Jack Taylor. She investigated his youth, his marriage before his wife's death, his daughter and his political affiliates but nothing raised any red flags. Rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands, she figured that she was tired and had little to no energy to continue. She finished the rest of her wine then dragged her aching limbs to bed. She peeled back a hand-quilted duvet, ran her fingers over her misty grey Yves Derlome sheets and slid between them. She loved the dove grey walls of her bedroom, the gilded French –style armchairs in buttery colours, everything reminded her of Paris. Everything in her life always came back full circle to Danny Desai.

ooo

Karen Desai shrugged into her peplum cardigan, fastened up its pearl buttons and rolled up its lace sleeves. She sighed, observing the small swell of her belly from the tall gilded mirror and shut her eyes momentarily. The slap of the door swinging open startled her and her head snapped toward the entrance.

"What happened to knocking?" she snarled at Vikram, baring her teeth to their pink roots, "Or is decency and etiquette not part of your vocabulary anymore?"

"Karen, I wouldn't ouch you if my life dependent on it" his voice was calm, detached as his eyes dragged down the length of her body.

"Said the man who needs me for his political campaign"

"Let's not pretend the idea of being a governor's wife doesn't excite you" he hissed, moving closer to her.

"And why should it, so I can play the good wife for a few more years?" Karen blinked, struggling to control her voice as it rose a few decimals. She didn't want the maids to hear their racquet, especially now that Vikram was running for political office. Workers were always the first to sell stories to salacious tabloids.

"As much as I love our stimulating encounters, I have a meeting a donor" he informed her as he plucked a jacket from the few remaining suits that were in their former wardrobe.

"You mean your whore" Karen quickly corrected him, hitching her chin.

"Four fingers Karen, "Vikram called as he made his way to the door, "pointing right at you"

"I really do detest you"

"Give my regards to your therapist." Vikram flung the words over his shoulder. She sighed, breathing rhythmically then continued to drag a hairbrush through her tousled blonde hair.

Karen had just finished her green tea when she wondered about the whereabouts of her chiwawa, Grace Kelly.

"Nadia, "she said, motioning for one of her Russian housekeepers, "have you Grace today?"

"No mam, I will look for her"

"Thank you" she mumbled scattily, snatching her salmon pink fox fur coat from the coat hanger. At the back of her mind Karen knew that the maids couldn't do anything right, it was always a mission trying to get them to keep up a proper household but she was too cautious to hire new help. Manhattan society required three things, a maid one could trust, a chauffeur who always kept his partition up and a doorman who looked the other way. Sticking her chin inside the collar of her coat, Karen stepped out of her apartment, pushing the elevator button and waited. She planned to ask the doorman to help in finding Grace, still sifting through her mind at how her dog could have escaped the safe confines of the apartment. Jerking her head up at the alarming ding of the elevator, Karen gasped, her eyes expanded at the sight of Lacey Porter cradling her chiwawa.

"Grace!" she cried as Lacey stepped out of the lift, her black stiletto pumps clanking on the mosaic marble.

"Afternoon, Karen" Lacey cocked her head, her smile widening.

"What are you doing with my Grace?" she demanded tearing the yelping dog from Lacey's arms.

"It's nice to see the bitch has found its mother, I knew she looked familiar but I just couldn't place her" she folded her arms across her chest, her wide smile faltering to a simper.

"What are you doing here?" Karen tore her gaze away from Grace to glare back at Lacey. She hated that she allowed this harlot to affect her so much.

"Beg your pardon?" Lacey asked coolly, tightening her coat belt.

"What are you doing in my building?" Karen repeated, barely reigning in her irritation.

"Oh that, well…I've purchased the apartment beneath you"

"What are you talking about? "She hissed, eyes narrowed toward Lacey. The board was supposed to alert them about these things, about who sold and especially about a new sale.

"I have purchase an apartment in your building" Lacey slowed her speech, looking at Karen as if she were a three year old.

"Well there goes the neighbourhood" the older woman managed a half-witted comeback through her fog.

"That's what I get for my good deed?"

"You're the bane of my existence, Lacey Porter" she clasped the dog closer to her chest, almost smothering her. Lacey couldn't help but notice this, Karen smothering her dog just as she smothered her son.

"I'm flattered but I'm late for work." She grinned, ruffling the dog's fur before stepping back into the lift, "I'll give Danny your regards" she added, giving Karen and her dog a slight wave with her hand. Karen staggered back against the wall as soon as the elevator closed; she shook her head, forced herself to breath then entered her home.

She couldn't see straight through her rage. Giving the dog to one of the maids she bounded for her bedroom and grasped the cordless phone from her nightstand. She was tired of Lacey Porter and having her so near to her now was sheer torture. What did she want, what was her agenda?

"Scott, "she ordered, as soon as gruff voice came through the line, "I have a job for your rabid dogs"

ooo

A milky-white fog hunched over Central Park, swirls of snow drifting into her sprawling terrace and Lacey stood shivering in her red kimono, unsheathed Samurai sword in her hands. Slowly, she drew the sword from its cover and the blade hissed, catching the light.

"Honour and loyalty" she chanted in a hushed voice, misty breath dancing in front of her as she spoke. The cold made the blade crackle as she swung the sword in front of her using both hands. It was a collector's item she had purchased in Japan, a Samurai sword that represented the codes of loyalty and honour among the Samurai. She had brought it back with her so that it could remind her of her purpose, her duty to her family and her loyalty to her father. Putting the sword back into its dragon scabbard, she padded back into the apartment and positioned the sword against the wall, mounting it above the mantle.

She stood there for a long while, starring at the sleek form of its anatomy. She closed her eyes and envisioned all those men who died in may a combat defending the honour, protecting their beliefs. It was time to lure in her enemy, by whatever means necessary. She scooped up her mobile phone as she disrobed for her morning bath.

"Danny, hi" Lacey said with an exhilarated smile as she lifted the handle of an antique brass faucet.

"Hey, beautiful" he moaned, his voice thick with sleep, "I had a dream about you,"

"What is a good dream?" she asked, sticking her hand under the gush of warm running water.

"Yes, were on a beach in Bangkok" Danny continued, his voice growing huskier and deeper with each word uttered. Lacey tugged her ponytail loose, stifling a groan as his voice plucked her lust strings.

"Funny, I had the same dream, we were In Paris" she said huskily, her wet fingers curving around the back of her neck.

"Paris?" he asked with a slight pause and Lacy smiled, she'd lit the spark. The seed was now planted in his mind; her power of suggestion was playing tricks with his imagination.

"Danny, "she breathed, stepping inside the bath "Graykirk's Upstate trip is this weekend"

"I know"

"We're going right?"

"Right"

"Are we chartering a helicopter?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of renting an SUV"

"You want you to drive in this weather?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up on Friday; say around two in the afternoon?" Danny said, "The more time I spend with you, the better"

"Great" Lacey smiled, twirling a strand of hair around her wet fingers

"We could've discussed this at work tomorrow, you know" he chuckled, groaning in her ear.

"And miss the chance to hear your voice?" she laughed as she hung up the phone.

ooo

"This place is freaking awesome!" Sarita exclaimed, hitching her shoulders and wriggling out of her coin embellished leather jacket. Lacey took it and threw it over a brass coat hanger hugging a corner.

"God, it has such incredible light. I guess this is what it feels like to keep up with the Joneses. "Sarita continued, her eyes gawking at everything.

"Try keeping up with the Porters" Lacey teased, hands tucked into the pockets of her burgundy velvet pants. They felt snug around her legs as she padded across the floor, leading Sarita to the mahogany bar stretching along one side of the room.

"I like!" the petit brunette exclaimed, before she swiftly added "the Desai's stay in this building, right?"

"You would be correct" Lacey replied, pushing the sleeves of her chucky gray sweater over her elbows.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked, plucking out a bottle of London gin and Triple sec from the stacked floor to ceiling shelves behind the bar.

"Sure, why not?" Sarita shrugged her shoulders while Lacey retrieved two lemons, sugar syrup and an egg from the small bar fridge. She picked out two martini glasses from the cabinet and placed them in front of Sarita. Placing all the ingredients inside a chrome shaker filled with cracked ice, Lacey shook it vigorously to blend everything together. Sarita hunched over the bar, elbows resting on the mahogany wood as Lacey strained the cocktail into the chilled martini glasses.

"I hear you're working on a new IPO, green something?" Sarita said, slipping off her patent ballet flats and placing her bare feet on the long brass footrest. She picked up her glass, scrutinizing Lacey over its rim as she took a slow sip.

"Green Solar, we're actually meeting with the client in Upstate New York this weekend" Lacey tasted her own drink, the balance of citrus and crisp gin was bliss on her tongue.

''We?" Sarita, cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrow.

"Me and Danny" Lacey's reply was very matter of fact as she starred into her glass. She stroked the crest of the frothy egg white and slipped it into her mouth for a swift taste. She was stalling, she knew it and Sarita knew it.

"You and Danny, huh!" tilting her head with a thoughtful nod, Sarita pursed her lips and tapped a finger against her chin.

"It's strictly business" Lacey pushed her hair behind her ears, pulling back from the bar counter. She could feel Sarita studying her and her back stiffened at this examination.

"It can never be strictly business between the two of you"

"Enough about me, time to unravel _your_ life"

"There's nothing to unravel. I work for Vikram who busts my balls every day and I drink myself to a stupor on weekends in attempt to forget my miserable existence"

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine? Lacey mocked, wetting her lips with another sip.

"What is this?" Sarita asked, gesturing to the drink "it's fuckin awesome"

"You're not a very good alcoholic are you?" Lacey shook her head with a chuckle, "This is a white lady" she signalled, raising the glass to her lips.

"I want to start trading on the floor" the announcement was abrupt, causing Lacey's head to jerk back.

"That floor will eat you alive, Sarita"

"Why, because I'm a woman?" she creased her eyebrows, "I resent that"

"Look, the trading floor is slowly being phased out anyway; a lot of firms are using electronic platforms, "she paused to size up her friend and offered her a warm smile" you don't need Vikram to trade online"

"Great, cause I've been trading from my own book, I make a bit of money and I examine all my trades"

"I'm damn good at it too!"

"No doubt, I remember that's how my dad started out, on the trading floor of the New York stock exchange"

"Your dad was such an awesome man, "her smile was lazy as she rested her flushed cheek on the heel of her hand.

"Hmm, remember how he used to teach us how to bet on horses?"

"Yup, every Sunday we'd get our ice-cream reward after good bets"

"I miss the good old days"

"Hey, enough with the nostalgia, "Sarita chuckled, slapping the wood with her palms "pour us another round, barkeep!"

"Two white ladies, coming up!" Lacey laughed, retrieving fresh glasses for both of them.

ooo

Two days later, Danny used common sense and they charted a helicopter to Graykirk's property in Upstate New York. She screwed her eyes toward the snow crusted pine trees dotting the horizon, sighed as the helicopter dipped and held on to Danny's hand. It was a reflex but when she turned to look at him and saw his smile, she didn't mind the impulse. She pressed the white headphones closer to her ears, squeezed his hand and directed her focus back to the pine trees and the approaching hills.


	6. Chapter 6

**DECEPTION**

ooo

Deception, the act of deceiving and the state of being deceived.

They hunched their shoulders, bracing themselves against the wind as they ran from the helicopter. Lacey squinted into a silver sunlight, wind and snow slapping her ruddy cheeks. She could barely see the Land Rover sitting idle waiting for them. When the driver saw them, he hastily climbed out of the car and opened the door for them. Lacey heaved a sigh when they finally crawled into the heated backseat, head resting against the headrest as someone hauled their luggage and placed it inside the trunk.

"This is it." Danny smiled, squeezing her gloved hand.

"You make it sound like this is our honeymoon" Lacey grinned giving him a wink.

"That's a low blow, especially given your recent dream about Paris" the hint of a smile on his lips belied the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, "she sighed, "and you're right, I should stop trampling on the memories we shared in Paris. I shouldn't belittle what we shared"

"You mean that?" his eyebrow kinked up, a smile tweaking the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, I do" she affirmed, cheeks glowing as she smiled at him.

"Good" Danny grinned before directing his attention to the thinning trees that flashed past them as the truck skewered the rugged gravel road. He could see a sprawling cabin in the distance, fully hidden among the trees and as he eased his head back on the headrest, he caught a glimpse of boundless stables and outhouses that stretched out to the horizon. Lacey hesitated, considering the phrasing of her next sentence. She smiled glancing out the window, trying to sound casual as she said, "A little bird told me about your father"

"What about him?" his voice was gruff as it caught in his throat. Dragging down the zipper of his blue ski jacket, he rubbed the back of his neck as the heater inside the car made his face flush.

"They said that Vikram is running for office" she replied coolly, peeling off her leather gloves.

"He might have mentioned something about campaigning for governorship" he pinched the bridge of his nose as he cast a glance in her direction.

"So, it's true'

"He's announcing it officially next week"

"And do you support his campaign?" she finally risked a glance at him, her pulse kicking up a notch.

"Can we not talk about Vikram this weekend, please?" Danny pulled her hand again and looked down at it as his fingers laced through hers.

"You got it, "she replied tensely, tugging her hand from his hold and plucking out a file from her leather briefcase, "let' discuss how we're gonna sell Charlie McBride on the mining investor. "

"Lacey…"

"He's determined to go public but maybe we can cite a shaky market. We're gonna need Green Solar to secure Graykirk's mining IPO"

"Lacey, can we not-"

"What is it, Danny, you don't wanna discuss politics, you don't wanna discuss business, what exactly are we free to discuss?"

"How about us, oh I forgot that's one subject we cannot discuss"

"Danny-"

"Here we are" the driver announced, shutting down the engine.

"Saved by the bell" he said, swinging the door open and climbing out of the car. Lacey flinched as he slammed the door shut. He was angry, she thought and maybe rightly so. Her chest felt tight as she stepped out of the vehicle, lifting her hand to wave at Graykirk.

"Welcome" Graykirk spread his arms as he ushered them inside the house. Towering around them were shelves of books hiking toward the ceiling, wrought iron chandeliers looming above their heads as their curious eyes surveyed the vastness of the cabin.

"You have a lovely home, Mr Graykirk" Lacey offered, her eyes sweeping over the head of black bear hanging over a flickering fireplace. She didn't condone hunting animals but she had to remind herself that Graykirk belonged to a stock of wealthy New York families who hunted game with as much zeal as they hunted good stock investments.

"Rosa will show you to your suits, settle in and I will see you at dinner" he announced, motioning for the housekeeper.

"I take it you wont be sharing a room?" he asked and they exchanged a glance.

"Regrettably, no "Danny replied quickly as he brushed past her to follow Rosa up the stairs. Lacey dropped her shoulders and feigned a mile for Graykirk and with a swift nod; she climbed the stairs after Danny.

ooo

"This is a great way to expand your portfolio, acquiring stake in the solar industry" Lacey said, leaning back in her chair to make room for the server as he placed a smoked salmon _amuse bouche_ in front of her. Flapping the napkin open, she settled it over her lap and picked up the Chinese spoon with the salmon. Her eyes sparkled as she took a bite size mouthful, the sour cream melting on her tongue.

"The deal would tell Wall Street that you're innovative and responsible" Danny chimed in, looking at the man over the rim of his wine glass. The red wine clung to his glass as he set it back down to pick up his spoon.

"Everybody loves a maverick" Lacey said, glancing across at Danny who was conveniently seated next to Graykirk's daughter, Sophia.

"Yes, but does Mr-?" the old man searched for the name on Lacey's lips as if it were written there.

"Charlie McBride" she told him as she snatched up her glass, her eyes passing a look at Sophia who was whispering something to Danny. Lacey didn't think she was particular attractive, she had a hooked European nose but she had brilliant blue-grey eyes and a swarthy tan.

"Does Mr McBride want an investor?" Graykirk asked making her snap her head back toward him.

"Not just any investor Mr Graykirk, but a favourable investor" she replied, shaking her head as she took a hefty sip from her glass.

"Hmm, I don't think I'll make much of a profit with renewable energy" Graykirk mulled it over, stabbing a herb-crusted lamb with his fork and smearing it with red wine sauce before taking in a forkful.

"So you're worried about your return in investment which I totally get, but a lot of policies are in place now that mandate most companies to go green" Danny said, eyes fixed on to Graykirk. He hadn't looked at her the entire evening, Lacey thought.

"Plus it wouldn't hurt with the analysts when we launch your IPO" she said, a new flame in her eyes as Sophia's hand brushed past Danny's hand in an effort to pluck out her fork from the row of silver cutlery.

"You two sound like you're brokering a marriage" Graykirk chuckled, looking from Lacey to Danny.

ooo

She felt the heft of a double barrel shotgun as she shouldered the rifle and took aim. She hadn't spoken to Danny since their arrival at Graykirk's estate. He was avoiding her, hanging around with Sophia at all hours and it was grating her. Lacey told herself that she was angry because his pouting was affecting their business dealings bust she knew better than that.

"Pull!" she yelled, pulling the trigger as a clay disk ripped through frosty the air.

"You promised me an initial public offering "Charlie argued shakily, running a hand through his hair as flakes of snow drifted to his shoulders. He had arrived on a chopper that morning and had been quite disturbed when Lacey and Danny presented him with Graykirk's offer over brunch and mimosas.

"Charlie, there's a lot of renewable energy companies sprouting all over the stock market. The market could become unstable and then what?" she snarled, cocking the trigger as she squinted toward the sky.

"Pull!" she cried again, crushing the trigger with her finger.

"I'll take my chances" Charlie stepped back, wincing even though he was wearing earphones.

"And ride out the trend?" she raised an eyebrow, "Charlie, this mining deal is a good business strategy"

"For Graykirk, yes" he shook his head, stomping his shoes to rid them of the sleet" he can improve the stock price of his mining company, what about me?"

"Charlie-"she set the butt of the rifle down on the branch strewn floor.

"Then what, I'll be his bitch?"

"Do you really want to go public Charlie? Can you spell hostile takeover should the shit hit the fan?" shaking her head, she lifted the shotgun again, venom flashing in her eyes. "Look, you want money to grow your business without the risk of going public, you need Graykirk. It's as simple as that"

"Pull!"

There was another boom, another squawk from a distant bird and the clatter of a breaking clay disk. She steadied her breath, lowered her gun and peered up at him before she smiled.

"I know how much Green Solar means to you, heck you started the thing in your basement living with your mother, and I'm trying to help you" her voice grew soft and Charlie sighed.

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"This Desai guy, "he said, blinking back flakes of snow "I don't want too many hands in my cookie jar"

"Cookie jar, "Lacey scoffed with a shrug as she shouldered the gun again, "Charlie, by the time we're done with you it'll be a damn gingerbread house.

ooo

That evening she finally tracked Danny to his bedroom. With her knuckles poised over the wood of the door, she tossed her hair back and knocked.

"I can't sleep" she said as he opened the door. Danny stood for a long while, eyes flitting over her and the Navajo blanket she had draped around her shoulders. Slowly, he smiled and the dishevelled look about him thrilled her heart.

"You want a bedtime story" he asked, motioning to the tattered copy of Hamlet in his hand.

"Yes, tell me the one where the princess finds the sleeping prince and saves him from his dark destiny" Lacey grinned as she eased past him into the heated room. She breathed in the ambers from a roaring fire as she shrugged off the blanket.

"I don't believe I've read that one" he whispered, pressing his chest against her back.

"Of course you have, "she smiled, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Damn, I want you" Danny murmured as faint firelight stirred in her hair. It made her seem iridescent and kicked up his pulse. Then she moved, pivoted to face him and lifted her head to him.

"Shhh…" she whispered, placing her hand over his mouth making him surge forward slightly" the king is vicious and he rules his kingdom with an iron fist" she said, her eyes clinging to his lips.

"And how does this princess save the sleeping prince?" Danny croaked, losing the talent for speech as his eyes chased her lidded eyes and the movement of her soft lips.

"The warrior princess slays the king and saves the prince with a true love's kiss" she pressed a palm to his bare chest, fingers drawing circles on his flushed skin.

"Ah, the true love's kiss, "his cheeks blushed, "does it end with a happily ever after?"

"You tell me" finally she looked up, her eyes striking him as she thrust forward and before he knew it, her fingers were tangled in his hair, fisting and pulling him closer with equal intensity. When Danny's instincts kicked in, he kissed her deeply and urgently, heated tongue thrusting into her mouth as his hands fisted her silk teddy. Lacey couldn't breathe, couldn't think but her hands clawed right back, fingers knotted into the riddles of his dark hair.

ooo

"So, this prince, "Danny said, brushing her sweat-damp arm, "he sleeps for a hundred years only to be saved by the princess? " he nudged her temple with his nose "He sounds like a lame prince"

"Hardly, he grows up to be a great king, "she smiled, draping her arm tighter around him, long leg following suit around his thigh "that's his destiny"

"I think I like this fairy-tale" he said, lifting her chin up with his index finger as he kissed her again. 

ooo

Danny stood by the window, leafless trees gaunt against a grey sky watching him as he sipped his espresso. The entire world seemed to have drowned in silence, fleshless trees clinging to the snow with their roots as the snowfall persisted. When he felt the lush warmth of a female pressing against his back, Danny smiled, cup poised over his mouth.

"Morning, "Lacey murmured kissing his shoulder blade, arms draped around his lean torso.

"You never told me why you bought a place in the same building where my parents stay" Danny mused, sliding his fingers between her fingers. Lacey's hand froze, feeling the throb of his heart beneath her touch.

"It's just an address" she finally heaved a sigh, caressing the jutted bones of his hip muscles. The sensation of his muscles moving under her palm shot through her like liquid fire and she pressed her cheek against his back.

"I wish we could stay here forever" she quickly changed the subject as she swayed behind him.

"We could always pack it all in and move to Paris" Danny closed his eyes, relishing in the rhythm of the swaying bodies, the beat of her heart against his back and the scent of her hair and her flesh.

"You wouldn't miss the rush of the stock market, the lousy subways and the even crappier cab drivers?" she moaned tracing his chest with her nails.

"I'd have you, a rainy Paris and the Eiffel tower" he smiled, "what more could I ask for?"

"I'm gonna go take a shower; "Lacey kissed his cheek and slapped his buttocks" finish packing up!"

ooo

They had been back in Manhattan for two days and Tyler had already called her six times to discuss Vikram and she had postponed all six times. It wasn't that she had forgotten her mission, hardly and Danny had already invited her to Vikram's party but she simply wanted some down time. Lacey wanted a moment to savour everything about her weekend with Danny, the connection they had made and the life they could build.

For once, she didn't want to think about revenge.

Making her way into her apartment, Lacey tucked a Wall Street Journal under her arm and leafed through the pile of letters in her hands. Between a flyer for a champagne bar and a Chinese takeout menu, she found a white envelope labelled _Edmond Dantes and the pursuit of justice._

She slipped her thumb beneath the flap and pulled, ripping open the envelope. Her fingers curled around something and slowly she drew it out and opened her palm.

"A flash disk" she spoke to herself, turning the key sized device in her hand. Shaking her head, she fished her handbag for her house keys and thrust the key into the keyhole before putting in the code for the alarm.

"Lacey Porter" a gruff voice called in the dark recesses of her apartment and before she could turn around and flick on the light switch, he was on her, his gloved hands around her throat clamping her breath.


End file.
